With the development of electronic device technology, the requirements of heat dissipation efficiency of electronic devices are more demanding. Conventionally, an electronic device is usually equipped with a fan to remove heat generated therein. Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional fan blade, and FIG. 2 illustrates airflow flowing through the fan blade. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the fan blade 1 includes a hub 11 and a plurality of vanes 12. The vanes 12 are connected to the hub 11. Each of the vanes 12 has an inflow surface 121 and an outflow surface 122.
When the fan blade 1 rotates, the airflow S flows into a side of the fan blade 1 via the inflow surfaces 121, and the vanes 12 guide the airflow S to flow out of another side of the fan blade 1 in a second direction F2 to cool an electronic component 3 disposed adjacent to the another side of the fan blade 1, wherein the second direction F2 points towards the periphery of the electronic component 3. Obviously, the airflow S is not efficiently used for cooling the electronic component; furthermore, the airflow S generated by such fan blade is uneven. Therefore, in view of the foregoing, a fan blade and a fan including the same that can solve the aforementioned issues would be desirable.